It is Times Like These
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Certain times bring things to light in a couple's eyes.


Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Aaron Sorkin.

Spoilers: Hmm… anything to be on the safe side.

They had all finally been subpoenaed. He was one of the last and that night, she showed up at his apartment. She figured he would want a friend around instead of having to deal with it all alone. He spills his heart out to her, telling her everything. How he felt betrayed, how he felt confused, how he felt lonely and the rest had something to go home to and all he had was an empty apartment and a senile cat his neighbor left him when she died. She cracks a smile and brushes the hair off his face, murmuring words of comfort. He sees that it is times like these when he needs her and hopes she's around for many more. He realizes that he does not want to come home to a senile cat anymore but wants to come home to her.

* * *

Two months later, her father leaves another one of his nasty messages on her cell phone. This time she's at work and can't help but break down in the solace of her office. He comes storming in, ready to yell at her for something ridiculous, but stops, seeing her crying at her desk. He remembers the first time he saw her cry and how his heart had twisted at the pathetic sight of her. He murmurs her name and holds her as she cries and she tells her story. She buries her face in his chest and sees it is times like these when she needs him and hopes he's around for many more. She realizes that her old friends would blame her, while he doesn't, and would pick him over them any day.

* * *

The months pass and for some reason, they are yelling at each other in front of his apartment. Neither can remember what start the argument but neither of them seem intent on surrendering to the other. For a moment, he pauses, and sees it is times like these when he thinks that she's the most beautiful. What brought that up, he didn't know and as she snaps at him to, he leans in and brushes his lips against hers.

* * *

She freezes as their lips meet but warms up to him, returning the kiss. Moments later they pull and she sees it is times like these that she wants him most. He put everything into that one kiss, just like he puts everything into his entire life. But at that moment, he made her feel like the only woman in the universe and she hopes that he will make her feel that way every day.

* * *

Five months and numerous nights spent making love later, they lay in bed together. She's asleep and he holds her, wondering what he did in life to get her. He sees it is times like these that he wishes the world could just stop and they would always be together. As he watches her sleep, he knows his life is finally complete. He realizes he loves her.

* * *

One month later, they're eating dinner at their usual restaurant when her old friends walk in. They sneer at her as they pass and unfortunately, sit down at the table next to them. He squeezes her hand gently and presses a light kiss to her forehead, telling her just to ignore them. The other couple is relentless in making their dinner a living hell and later that evening as the four stand outside, he jumps to her defense, making the other two roll their eyes before leaving in a cab. Their car is brought around and she watches him drive, concentrating on getting them home safely. She sees it is times like these when she loves having him around. He protects and respects her and she thinks those are some of the only things she needs from him. She realizes she loves him.

* * *

It's his birthday and their group of friends fly to Las Vegas to spend the weekend having fun. They're photographed in Caesar's Palace and the next morning, each get phone calls from irate parents, who obviously do not realize their children are grown and can make their own choices. He sees it is times like these that make him realize nothing else matters but her. Deciding to act like Romeo and Juliet, they elope.

* * *

Their wedding night is amazing but that feeling subsides when she eyes the paper the next morning. She reads an op-ed piece, declaring her a traitor. She shrugs, saying they should've said that two years ago and he tells her to forget about it and come back to bed. She does and sees it is times like these that make her realize she would give up everything just to be with him. Now she has.

* * *

Almost exactly nine months later, she's asleep in a hospital bed as he holds their daughter. She stares up at him with eyes that could only be her mother's, which makes him smile. His wife murmurs his name and he moves to sit next to her, handing over their baby. He watches them together and sees it is times like these that tell him he's finally done something right in life. He married the woman of his dreams and created a child with her.

* * *

He's running for Senate when the first strains of their marriage begin to hit her. He and his campaign staff are sitting in the living room developing strategies. Their daughter is ever so perfect and sits patiently on her daddy's lap, waiting to get some attention. She says his name quietly and he gets annoyed, pushing her onto the couch next to him. "Be quiet. Daddy's trying to work." She leans in the doorway, seeing the tears fill the little girl's eyes. The six-year-old runs out of the room, sobbing loudly as she does. He doesn't move and his colleagues make a quip about annoying children. One of the men sees her in the doorway and says their relationship might be a snag in the campaign. He shrugs and walks out of the room to get more coffee. She follows him and begins to whisper harshly at him. Weeks of anger spill out but he doesn't seem to care. She asks what's more important and he doesn't answer. She sees it is times like these that make her wonder if she did the right thing. Life could have been completely different for her and she's beginning to think about what could have been.

* * *

She gets a call three nights later from a doctor at GW. He's been in a car accident and she feels her whole world collapse around her. She gets to the hospital as soon as she can and is directed to his room. He's unconscious but the doctor says he should make a full recovery in no time. They're alone and she cries into her hands, feeling horrible about the last few days. Things had been too tense between them since their little spat. She sees it is times like these that make her realize life is too short for them to go to bed angry at one another. He wakes up and she apologizes for everything. In return, he does too. He could've died and there would've been no way to fix it.

* * *

Years go by too quick and they're at the White House again---this time he's Commander-in-Chief. Three more kids have been added to the mix as well as a dog and for some reason a ferret. They're standing in the Oval Office, watching the snow fall on the South Lawn. He holds her against him, pressing soft kisses on her face. A soft smile is on her face as he whispers a declaration of love and he sees it is times like these that make it known they belong together. They had been through so much over the years and they had stayed together through it all. "True love," she mumbles, as if she can read his thoughts. He just nods in agreement and holds her tighter.

* * *

Even more years pass and she sits next to him as he begins to leave her. A tear drips down her face and he shakes his head slightly and urges his eyes to stay open for just a few more minutes. His eyes land on their daughter and he mumbles something but she understands and hands her mother an envelope. She opens it and sees it is a letter from him. The date says it's from a few years ago but she doesn't care. She scans it quickly and he knows that she's just trying to save time so she can concentrate on him for a few more minutes. He knows she'll go back to it later and look further into it. The last paragraph jumps out at her. 

_It was those times that made me see our life was perfect. God knows I wish I could go back in time and relieve each of those moments. Hell, I want to relieve everything from the second I met you up until the day I die. I wish I could stop time Ainsley but I can't. I want to spend forever with you and eventually that will happen. I'll wait for you._

"You better wait for me," she whispers and kisses him gently. "I love you Sam."

He faintly mumbles the sentiment back and then silence. She clamps her eyes shut, holding his hand tightly and sees he was right. From the moment that he shook her hand on Capitol Beat to his last 'I love you', their life had been perfect in every way. That one sentence blinks in her mind, _'I wish I could stop time Ainsley but I can't.' _It had only been two minutes since he had died and already she wanted to go back to any point in their life and stop time too, just to be with him always.

"Eventually, you two will be together again Mom," her son says softly and she sighs.

"I know." she says but in her mind, that time cannot come soon enough. She looks at the letter again and sees a PS.

_When I'm gone, don't wallow around in pity and wish you were dead too. Suck it up and be that strong southern belle I know. Then again, you have gotten soft in your old age so maybe it might be best to stick a cardboard cutout of me up somewhere and everything will be okay. You're senile now so you won't know the difference. …this is where I know you're getting annoyed. Have I mention that I love you very, very, very, very much :)_

"You're gone and yet you still mock me." she muttered, rolling her eyes. Typical Sam Seaborn.


End file.
